


Safe to Shore

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dress, a Vitex party, and some sexual tension between Rose and TenToo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe to Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on the way to the beach, thought I'd share.

The dress was lovely, soft, silvery, silken, falling in waves down her body, enveloping her perfectly. Her hair was twisted into a golden knot, barely a wisp escaping. Her skin was smooth, pale, unblemished. Her nails were filed and pale pink, matching her wide lips. Eyes ringed by smoky gold flashed brilliantly. Around her neck, there hung jewels of every sort.

Her shoes clicked on the floor, heels uncommon for her, but necessary now. Years of saving the world cumulated to this—fancy Vitex parties and press releases and pretending that this new, human Doctor was called John Noble, and avoiding paparazzi. Taking over the cold, barren, Norwegian Torchwood had seemed a terrible idea at the time. Now? Rose wondered if it was too late to transfer out of London’s Torchwood.

Meeting her outside their flat was the Doctor, dashing in his suit. It was his first time going with her—last time he’d been building a new sonic, and had skipped out, barely giving her a glance. And his breathing hitched as he saw her in the flowing silver dress. She towered tall and proud, and the dress made her look, well…

The Doctor greeted her with a soft kiss, the sort that had taken ages for them to work up to—it had been a few months after they had gone back there that he had finally worked up the courage to kiss her. A few days later, she had grown tired of waiting—and they woke up in bed together, the prior night’s sweat dried, and he’d grinned at her, a look crossing his face that said he couldn’t understand how he’d been so lucky as for _that_ to happen.

Rose chuckled as he pulled away, offering a wide-lipped smile. “How do I look, then?”

“Beautiful,” he’d replied, grinning at her.

She laughed this time, taking his proffered arm. “C’mon then, softy. We’ve got a party to go to.”

It was several hours later that the party reached its midway point, and couples twirled across the dance floor as people chattered on the sidelines. Rose was deep in conversation with the head of Saars Weaponry’s CEO, ironing out the details as to how to go about the weaponry corporation providing weapons for Torchwood’s use.

When she bid farewell to the man, the Doctor showed up, hair disheveled. Rose cracked a grin. “How drunk’s mum?”

“Very,” he muttered, wiping off his mouth and looking rather annoyed. “Why did it have to be _me?_ Pete was right there, it didn’t have to be _me._ ”

Rose giggled at him and pulled him down for a kiss. “There, that better?”

“Mayyyyyybe,” he said slyly, drawing out the word.

His hands came down to her hips—his nails scraped slightly, eliciting a gasp from her—and her arms automatically curled around his neck. They swayed there on the dance floor for a time, listening to the swell of the music and not speaking.

They were noticed, though they did not notice anyone. They snuck off together at one point—sex in a broom closet, they realized, was not glamorous, but _was_ a good way to get away from a Vitex party.

Late that night, the sex was properly in a bed, and rough, and they lay panting afterwards. Rose’s hand slipped down and took his, and that’s how they fell asleep. Sometime in the night they shifted, curled around one another, each the other's rock in the storm, bringing them safe to shore.


End file.
